<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wanna Teach Me the Guitar, Wilbur? by Tobys_paradox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27373411">Wanna Teach Me the Guitar, Wilbur?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobys_paradox/pseuds/Tobys_paradox'>Tobys_paradox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Code Word for help! [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Harassment, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, It’s just mentioned by an angry Wilbur Soot, Minecraft, Protective Phil Watson, Protective Technoblade, Protective Wilbur Soot, Sleepy Boys Inc - Freeform, Tommy-centric, i would never push anything like that only Tommy or anyone else, nothing actually happens</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:35:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27373411</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobys_paradox/pseuds/Tobys_paradox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy never really thought that he would ever have to use the family implemented code, ever.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But here he stood, his phone in his shaking hands as he sent a text to Wilbur. It was a secret cry for help, help from the situation he was currently in. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He just wanted to walk home from Tubbos house.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dave | Technoblade &amp; Phil Watson, Dave | Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade &amp; Wilbur Soot, Dave | Technoblade &amp; Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson, No Romantic Relationship(s), TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Code Word for help! [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000638</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2870</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Completed stories I've read, The Reasons For My Insomnia</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wanna Teach Me the Guitar, Wilbur?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi. Gentle reminder that I’m not shipping any of these characters! I know what the character (Domenic) is doing is wrong, I would never write anything like this if I didn’t.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy had never thought that he would ever have to use his code with Wilbur, or anyone else for the matter. He usually didn’t go out, and when he did he was mostly with Tubbo. He liked going on adventures and doing dangerous things, even though Phil had told him countless times that he needs to stop.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Phil introduced the code the day Tommy had finally gotten his first phone. He called a family meeting, something that typically didn’t happen, and gave his idea. His thoughts were that if one of them were in trouble they could text one of them a secret code word or message. They had gone along with it, if it helped Phil not worry about them as much then it was worth it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was only one time where the code had to be put into action, and the situation wasn’t too severe, just greatly uncomfortable. Some girl from school was following Wilbur home, he had even walked in a few circles to make sure. He had taken his phone out to message Phil to come pick him up when she had come up to him. She wouldn’t stop talking to him, it wasn’t anything uncomfortable, but the fact that she had followed him for so long made him uneasy. When he had pulled his phone out again she snatched it from his hands and put her number into his contact list, completing her name with several emojis. He had quickly taken his phone back, trying to message Phil. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was stuck though, she was watching his phone like a hawk. He quickly texted Tommy, hoping it made it less suspicious than texting his dad. Wilbur texted him something along the lines of “Hey Tommy! Do you want to go to the bookstore later?” It seemed like a normal question but he hoped Tommy got the hint. Phil had their locations on, but he promised to only use it when someone said that they’re in an uncomfortable situation or dangerous place. He had let out a sigh of relief when he saw Phil’s car turning the corner of the place he was walking. He had quickly said goodbye to the girl, much to her dismay, and hopped into the car. He told Phil of the situation and thanked him for picking him up. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>But now, here Tommy stood. With his phone in his slightly shaking hands watching as his message sent painstakingly slow. The boy he was with practically stood over him, with a conspicuous smile on his face. Sure, Tommy was taller than him by a few inches, but this boy had a bigger build than him and was seemingly a lot stronger as well. Tommy was clearly younger by a few years, having being only 15 he looked quite young. The guy, he introduced himself as Domenic, was glancing at his phone. He was making sure that Tommy wasn’t texting someone who would get him in trouble.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His text message read “Hey, Wilbur. You think you could ever teach me how to play the guitar?” His message hadn’t been read yet, he knew because Wilbur never waited to reply, always answering a person as soon as he reads their message. Tommy doesn’t want to text anyone else, not wanting to seem too panicked or suspicious. He was practically backed into a wall, he was just trying to walk home after hanging out with Tubbo. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Guitar?” Domenic raised one of his eyebrows. “Tell me when you learn it, you could serenade me.” He laughed when he saw Tommy curl up on himself a little bit. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tommy set an uncomfortable smile on his face, trying not to make eye contact with him. “Listen, dude. I just wanted to get home. My brothers are waiting for me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh come on. Your brothers probably see you all the time.” He took a step closer to him. “This is our first time meeting, stay a while.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tommy looked off to the side, trying to see if he could see anyone, but the road he was on was deserted. This part of the neighborhood had little to no traffic in it, the streets were usually empty besides the few people taking a walk or going on a run. He messed with his phone in his hoodie pocket, waiting for it to buzz. He felt around his pocket and found his wallet that he brought so he could pay for the food that he and Tubbo got. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What do you want, money?” Tommy could tell that his voice was beginning to shake, his mouth going dry. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Domenic smirked again. “No, I just want to have a good time! What’s wrong with that?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They stood there for a minute, just waiting for something, anything, to happen. Tommy shivered a few times due to small gusts of winds that seemingly went straight though his sweatshirt. His hands had stopped shaking as most of the adrenaline from first being stopped had dissipated. Tommy flinched as his phone buzzed in his pocket, he hoped it was Wilbur because he refused to take his phone out for now. Domenic looked down to Tommy’s pocket where his phone continued to buzz a few more times.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“C’mon. Answer it, pretty boy.” The smile had never left his face, even when they were just stood there. It was unsettling, but not in a fun horror game way.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tommy cringed at the nickname. But he slowly pulled out his phone, watching his screen light up as he turned it over in his hands. He could see the message notification pop up, all of them from Wilbur. None of them gave away any knowledge that he were aware that that Tommy was in danger, but no one else knew their code. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He felt comforted at the “yeah sure, we’re getting in the car now. We need to buy better stings for the guitar.” And Tommy knew that Domenic wasn’t aware that people were coming to pick him up. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Domenic had yet to touch him in any way, which he was very thankful for. But he still backed away when Domenic took another step forwards. Tommy’s eyes widened when his back finally hit the wall that he was forced against. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He tilted his head to the side, looking Tommy up and down. “You scared? You don’t have to be.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tommy shook his head, not wanting to seem intimidated. His eyes shot down to the end of the road, wishing to see Phil’s dark grey car coming down to where he was stood. It had been a couple minutes from when he texted Wilbur, so they ought to be close. They didn’t live too far from tubbo, it was close enough to where it was an easy walk back and forth. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So where are you going, A friends house?” Domenic talked as if they were both engaged in this conversation as he was.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tommy eyes never left the end of the road. “I was just heading home.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His face lit up, his eyebrows raising in amusement. “Oh. What were you doing before? Were you at the mall, I don’t know, hanging out with friends?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tommy stayed quiet, an uncomfortable feeling in his stomach making him nauseous. He really just wanted to be home right now, maybe hanging out with Techno and Wilbur, or watching Philza prepare and cook dinner. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh come on, you can tell me. We’re friends now, right!” He was gesturing with his hands, pointing at Tommy and then himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tommy had to stop himself from gasping when he finally saw Phil’s car, which is probably going above the speed limit right about now, coming towards him. He made no indication to Domenic that someone was here for him, he didn’t want him to act on any whim or idea he had. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The car eventually came to a stop a few feet away from them, Domenic noticed the car but payed no mind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tommy!” The car door slammed open, Wilbur jumping out before it even unhinged all of the way. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Domenic had turned around at this point, stepping away from Tommy. He felt his shoulders relax when there was a further distance between him and the older man. Wilbur had placed his hand on Domenics shoulder before shoving him away harshly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Get the fuck away from him!” Wilbur quickly grabbed Tommy and pulled his into a close hug. He could see Phil and Techno in the car from this angle, both understanding the situation and seemingly pissed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Domenic glared at Wilbur for a second before his eyes landed back on Tommy. He scoffed before turning his head to the side. He was obviously a little embarrassed to be tattled on to a family member. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Who cares, dude. It’s not like I was actually going to do anything.” He rolled his eyes, settling into a defensive stance. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wilbur scoffed, pulling Tommy towards the car. “Yeah, well it seemed as if you were about to get handsy with a fifteen year old.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He started to turn around, ready to walk off as Tommy got into the car. “Whatever, see you next time pretty boy”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tommy had to physically pull Wilbur back into the car as he tried to run back to where the retreating figure was. He cringed again at the nickname, he shuddered as the door finally closed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Phil immediately turned around in his seat, facing Tommy with a concerned expression. He quickly looked him up and down, but it didn’t feel the same way as when Domenic did it, this look over made him feel cared for. Tommy could tell that Techno was angry in the front seat, probably wanting to do the same thing as Wilbur does. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh god, Tommy. I’m so sorry, we tried to get here as quickly as possible.” Tommy leaned into the touch when Phil laid a hand against his cheek. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was a small smile on his face, he felt a lot safer surrounded by his family. “I’m okay, dad. I promise.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Phil nodded before hesitatingly turning back forwards and starting the car up again. The car ride was quite, and Tommy soon found his hand in Wilburs. He could tell that all three of them were freaked out, hell, he was too. None of them liked when the code was used, Tommy practically screamed when he received it from Wilbur the first time. Though, they were all grateful that this was only the second time it had to be used considering the code has been in play for a couple of years now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They soon pulled up to the house, techno leaving the car first and unlocking the door for them. Phil pulled him into a hug as soon as they were both finished taking off their shoes. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You don’t understand how worried we all were, Tommy. Techno thought you had gotten kidnapped.” Phil continued to state his worries.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Techno nodded, his hand falling into Tommy hair and messing it up quite a bit. “I’m glad you’re okay, Tommy.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You should have let me fought him, Toms. I could have taken him.” Wilbur faked an angry position.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tommy laughed a small bit. He could feel everything starting to really register in his brain as his eyes start to water. Phil noticed immediately and pulls him into another hug, this one a lot more protective than the last. His hand came to wrap around his head, the other going around his shoulders and pulling him in. It felt as protective as it looked. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s okay, Tommy. You’re home now.” He murmured into his hair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wilbur and Techno quickly joined into the hug when they realized what was happening, techno a little bit more awkward with his physical touch. The hug itself was a bit awkward, due to all three of them crowding around one boy. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tommy felt himself melt into the touch, glad to feel safe with the touch instead of scared. “I know, I was just so scared.” He could hear his voice beginning to shake again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s perfectly understandable, Tommy.” Techno cut into the comforting that Phil was doing. “It’s scary being in a position like that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wilbur was the first to break away from the hug, which was surprising, but he had a smile on this face this time. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You guys wanna watch a movie or something?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tommy’s eyes lit up, a smile creeping onto his face as Phil wiped his tears away. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can we watch Up?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Techno sighed, having watched this same film at least a hundred times already due to Tommy’s favoritism of the movie. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, Tommy. We can watch Up.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>